Generally, industrial safety equipment such as a welding mask (a welding face shield), a safety face shield, a hard hat, a helmet or the like are products used in various industrial fields, and a medical head guard, a safety hat, a medical helmet or the like are medical supplies for preventing an accident which may occur while a worker or a wearer is working.
A welding mask among the industrial safety equipment described above is used for preventing various accidents such as sparking of a parent metal toward the face of a worker caused by a strong flash and instantaneous high heat and resistance which occur during a welding operation.
When a worker wears a welding mask on his or her head as described above, the vision and face of the worker may be protected from an accident such as sparking of a parent metal for welding toward the face of the worker while the worker is working.
Meanwhile, the welding mask described above includes a welding face shield for protecting the face of a worker and a headband for being worn on the head of a worker.
That is, the welding mask includes a welding face shield with a transparent window for protecting the vision and face of a worker from an accident while being worn and a headband provided inside the welding face shield worn on the head of the worker for fixing the welding face shield thereto.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the headband described above includes a first band portion 110 which surrounds a perimeter of the head of a wearer and is formed to be in close contact with the forehead, and a second band portion 130 and a third band portion 150 for surrounding the front region and occipital region of the head.
Here, a headband 100 includes a length adjusting lever 170 configured to touch the occipital region of the wearer, and the length adjusting lever 170 is connected to an end portion of the first band portion 110 using a length adjusting band (not shown).
Here, as a general technology in the art, the length adjusting lever 170 is connected while both end portions of the length adjusting band connected to the end portion of the first band portion 110 are inserted in left and right sides and an elongated hole with sawteeth is formed at the length adjusting band to be coupled with the length adjusting lever.
Meanwhile, the length adjusting lever 170 includes a cushion member adhered to an inner surface thereof to come into close contact with the occipital region of a worker.
Since the cushion member is provided at the inner surface of the length adjusting lever as described above, the cushion member surrounds the occipital region of a worker while the worker wears the headband, thereby providing convenience of wearing a welding mask including the headband and simultaneously providing comfortability.
As described above, the length adjusting lever provided at the headband installed in industrial safety equipment, such as a welding mask (a welding face shield), a safety face shield, a hard hat, a helmet and the like, or medical supplies such as a medical head guard, a safety hat, a medical helmet and the like, is configured to simply adjust a length of a band portion to come into close contact with the head of a wearer and includes a plastic material due to a structure thereof, and the structure is vulnerable to absorption of sweat at the occipital region of the wearer. Due to this, during a long welding operation, the occipital region is beaded with sweat and the wearer feels uncomfortable.
Also, since the length adjusting lever becomes slippery, the headband falls off and separated which reduces wearability, and humidity occurs inside the headband in such a way that a smell such as an odor and the like is generated.
Also, since the occipital region of a wearer is pressurized while the wearer works for a long time while wearing industrial safety equipment, such as a welding mask and the like, and medical supplies, such as a medical helmet and the like, a headache, discomfort and the like are caused.